This study is proposed to investigate the possible role of cytomegalovirus (CMV) in the etiology and/or pathogenesis of Sjogren's syndrome. Salivary gland biopsies from patients with Sjogren's syndrome will be studied to determine if CMV antigens and/or nucleic acid sequences are present. If an association is found between CMV and the disease, future research can focus on the development of more effective treatment protocols and perhaps prevention of Sjogren's syndrome. Additional efforts will be directed at establishing an animal model for the study of Sjogren's syndrome. The guinea pig is proposed as the model since infection of the guinea pig CMV has heretofore proven to be in many ways closely similar to infection of humans with CMV. A successful animal model will provide a means to study therapy and prevention of Sjogren's syndrome.